You're a Pain in the mouth
by Awkward.sibling.hug12
Summary: Dipper has pain in one of his teeth and he needs to go to the dentist. The way I see it he has a fear of the dentist in this story. About 4 chapters long. I DO NOT OWN GF.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper woke up from a night of horror. He kept tossing and turning and he didn't know why. When he woke up he felt a slight pain in one of his teeth. He just ignored it. He went down to breakfast. Stan and Mabel were at the table eating eggs and bacon. "Dipper! Finally! You took forever to wake up." Mabel said. Dipper just nodded his head. He sat in a chair next to Mabel. Stan served him his food. Dipper took his first bite and immediately had a sharp pain go through his jaw. He jolted up. Sat back down Mabel looked at Dipper. "Dipper, What's wrong?" Mabel asked. "Nothing. Just a small pain in my mouth but other wise I am fine." Mabel smiled and continued to eat her food. Dipper took another bite and jolted back up feeling the pain but this time it was worse. He pushed the food away and walked upstair holding his mouth. Mabel watched him go upstairs holding his mouth moaning. Mabel ate the rest of her food quickly and ran up stairs. She saw Dipper sitting on his bed holding his mouth moaning. "Dipper Are you sure you're fine?" Mabel asked Dipper. "No. My mouth is in so much pain! And it won't go away!" Dipper said. "Maybe you should go to the dentist! I will go tell Grunkle Stan." Mabel said about to head downstairs. " NO! Don't! It will go away soon I am sure." Dipper shouted. Mabel looked at him concerned then nodded. She headed downstairs and turned on the T.V. Dipper followed. He was just ignoring his mouth even though it was in a lot of pain. Stan came in and sat on his chair. He was eating a bag of chips and he offered Mabel and Dipper one. Mabel happily took the chip while Dipper slowly took one knowing that if he didn't Stan would know something was up. He put it in his mouth and took a bite. He was shocked by the pain and shouted. Mabel and Stan looked at him. "Whoa kid! You okay?." Stan asked him. Before Dipper could answer he saw Mabel mouth the words "tell him". Dipper gulped then said "Pain." Stan looked at him confused. "Pain? What's in pain?" Stan asked. "I have a shocking pain in my tooth that won't go away." Dipper said bring his hands up to hold his mouth. "Haha! I have seen this before! You either have an inflamed gum or abscessed tooth. Lemme look." Dipper opened his mouth. Stan look in and Dipper closed his mouth when he was done. "Definitely a abscessed tooth. You my friend need to go to the dentist." Stan said. Dipper's eyes widened then he nodded slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone got dressed and hopped in Stan's car. Mabel asked Dipper "Are you okay? You seem scared." "What? Scared? Me? Pfft!" Dipper said then quickly looked out the window. When they got there they all started to walk in. Then Dipper said "You know what? My tooth is feeling a lot better now we should go!" Dipper started to walk back when Stan stopped him. "If so. Eat this." Stan handed him a caramel cube. Dipper grabbed it and gulped then his put it in his mouth took the first bite then jolted up feeling the pain go threw his body. His eyes filled up with tear that he wiped away. He spit the piece out and moaned. "That's what I thought." Stan said pushing Dipper threw the doors of the dentist office. Dipper was sweating and his eyes were wide, he was terrified. Mabel patted his back. "You kids go sit down and I will go get a appointment with Dr. Terri-ble" Stan said. Mabel and Dipper walked over to the chairs next to a table with magazine and tissues on it. Dipper leaned back and put his hat over his face so other people would not know he is scared. Even though he was pouring sweat. Mabel knew he was scared "So… Um… Let's play a game. How bout a game of would you rather?" Mabel said trying to get Dipper's mind off of the dentist subject. Dipper just shook his head. Mabel frowned. And grabbed a magazine. They sat there until Stan came over and sat down. Dipper was still laying back with his hat over his head. "What's up with him?" Stan asked Mabel. "I think he is scared." Mabel whispered back. Stan looked at Dipper noticing all the things Dipper does when he is scared. He looked back at Mabel and nodded. About 15 min. passed when They all heard the name Dipper Pines. Dipper thought it would not happen for how long it took. Mabel elbowed Dipper making him stand up. They all walked to the back. Dipper, still terrified was looking into each room seeing different people getting their mouth worked on. He was noticing all the tools they were using. Dipper gulped and flipped his hat over his head looking down. Mabel knew he was upset and flipped his hat back up. He flipped it back down. Mabel frowned They finally made it to the room. The nurse pointed at the chair Dipper was supposed be in he hopped in it. Then the nurse left. Dipper was listening to his surroundings when he heard a yell coming from the room next to him making him jump. He kept hearing it that made him more and more terrified. Dipper brought his legs to his chest and started to sweat again. Mabel walked up to him and patted his back. "That is just from how fun it is here! That was a yell of happy." Mabel said trying to calm Dipper. He brought his legs down. He started to shiver. He was way more scared than before. When the screaming finally stopped the dentist bursted through the door with some red goop all over him. Dipper look at him then shrunk himself in the chair. "Is that blood?" Stan asked. "No. One of the machines broke and I tried to fix it and i broke something inside of it which made it blow up." The dentist said. "Now where's the patient." "Right there!" Mabel said pointing at Dipper in the chair.


End file.
